Another Time
by Gia Lupin
Summary: Why are Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter in 7th year and a unknown woman in Hogwarts? ( I'm bad at summeries but there in the same time as Harry. )
1. The five unknown

Everyone this is my first fanfiction so if I mess up or anything please tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does so don't sue me, because I have no money believe me.

Dumbledore sat in his office troubled by the fact this year... He had been unable to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. None had come at all. Then something happened which interupted his thoughts he heard a loud swoosh noise and then he noticed five people. four of these people he knew yes , but why were they here? It was Remus, Sirius, James, Peter they looked to be in their 7th year and a he did not know the woman dressed in armor.

"Ah where are we?!" Peter squeeked looking around.

"Dunno, Professer Dumbledore you look.. Slightly....... Um old." said Remus looking quite nervous indeed.

Ah Dumbledore thought they must of warped though time some how. But how exactly? "Well yes Remus I have aged... May I ask what you were doing before now?" he asked politely.

" Hmph... Let's see we had just left the common room then I tripped. Sirius,James, and Peter fell on me and we ended up here." Remus said still nervous.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh yes.... I was trying on this armor." she said trying to take it off.

"And then Sir Dumbledore I suppose? I twas here I presumed it was a portal or something along those lines." She said suddenly everyone's attention was on the woman. "Well!" Dombledore said clapping his hands together. " I suppose I need to get you all back don't I?" Dumbldore asked eyes twinkling "That would be nice sir I have an essay I need to finish." Remus said.

"Well I can't promise you'll be back that quickly." he said.

"How long will it take?" Remus asked now looking very nervous.

"Hmm well I'll have to try to find another portkey for you all I suppose." he said still looking as calm as ever.

"What are we gonna do sir?" Remus asked now looking as though about to have a heart attack.

"I suggest you all stay at Hogwarts for the time being, You will be required to go to classes I must add." Sirius groaned at this and James snorted.

"Now if you four will leave I need to speak to this young lady." he said. They all left complaining about how it wasn't fair they had to go through 7th year twice now. Though Remus seemed delighted he loved his classes and couldn't wait to see what they did in the future.

"Now miss-" he has just relized he didn't know her name. "What is your name?' he asked. " Navaki Lucifer Sir Dumbledore." she said " Well would you like to be a Professor at this school." he thought about what he just said and asked " That is if you know magic?" "Yes I do and I would be delighted what subjest?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chaper sorry. Well if you would review it would be nice, you don't have to though. Chapter 2 will be here soon maybe sooner if you review. .


	2. First day

Yo peoples remember to review and I will remember to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter I didn't make Harry Potter J.K Rowling did

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes ago she had became the DADA teacher. She was now just waiting for her students. She sat at the high table somewhat annoyed at how Proffeser Snape kept looking at her. She would of liked to hit in the face. She had gotten more then one job today one as a Professor and she was also in the Order of the Phoenix. (So she would have somewhere to stay that summer.) Proffeser Dumbledore had told her it was doubtful he would be able to get her back in her own time. So she would stay here not really having a problem with it, but it would take some getting used to she was to try to speak correctly and dress correctly. At the moment she was wearing a white dress shirt and green plaided skirt. "Ah so the students arrive." she thought as they walked in. They all got prepared for the sorting sitting at the correct tables. She smiled at the first years who were in a line and waiting to be sorted. McGonagall brought out a stool and tattered hat. " Juju , Bob" the hat thought for a second and said Hufflepuff. She sat through the last student Xenos Tidius who had been put in Ravenclaw. Intersting hat she thought. Hm I wonder we my old school didn't think of that jinxing at hat's not that diffcult. Then again we were sorted by a mind reader looking in our heads. Ah those were the good days, I remember I was in Xaxer very interesting years those were. Listen to me I'm tweenty and I sound like I'm fifty. Jeez I'm getting this new english down fast. a moment ago I was saying twas and now I'm saying Jeez. Her thoughts were interupted by Dumbledore.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Before we begin eating i have a few anoucments first I would like to welcome our exchange students odd as it may be they will be with us for some time, also I'd like to introduce Professor Lucifer she will bw the Defense against the dark arts teacher of this year."

Some people whispered to each other about the new teacher. The Marauders were whispering how nice she looked in her skirt, while Hermione was telling Harry and Ron how fun it was going to be to have a girl Defense against The Dark Arts teacher that seemed to know her stuff unlike Umbrige.

"As most of you know the forest is off limits, Oh yes one more anoucment before we begin eating this wonderful feast. There is to be a Ball but unlike the Yule Ball all students are allowed to come. Well everyone tuck in!"

She noticed that suddenly there was a lot of talk most likley about the ball that was going on. She had a feelingsomeone was watching her she turned around to see Snape staring at her. "Yes Snape?" she glared at him and he turned away. Hmm nice food... She grabbed some of everything she hadn't eaten for days she was just on her way with her mentor or would of been if the armor hadn't been a portkey. Dumbledore had told her about portkeys.... He said they sent people to diffrent places but they weren't suppose to be in her time. She shrugged strange as it was and got up.

"Navaki sit down please you should get to know your fellow Professors."

"Er of course." She said as sat down pulling her black hair back

The Marauders were checking out the common room.

'What did Dumbledore say we were suppose to say if anyone asked what our names are Padfoot?" Remus was trying his best to get them to remember.

"That we're suppose to come up with new names. Which we haven't yet..." Sirius said annoyed this was the third time he'd asked.

"Okay I say we all go to the shreiking shack tonight and decide on names." Remus said in a offhand voice.

"Okay"

"Whatever"

"Uh-huh"

They all three said at the same time. Then they were off to go to the Shreiking Shack.

Welp That's it for Chapter two kids! Review and I'll right more!


	3. Names and Butts

A/n Wow I'm already making the third chapter amazing, anyways. There may not be another update untill tuesday. Sadly my step father's coming home and I have to hide my computer's plug so he can't get on. But while I'm gone please review Oh yes and thank you Slythrian-girl for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story besides Navaki and Joseph they are my chacters everything else here is J.K Rowling's so leave me be.

They sat in the shreiking shack debating on names.

"I say Remus is Ian"

"No Sirius that name doesn't suit me at all."

"Yeah Daran would be cool!" said Peter sqeekily.

'Er no Wormtail... I think I'll stick with Ryan..."

"Feh Ian's better." Sirius mumbled.

" Well we still need names for you three." Remus said quickly so that they would calm down.

"Well..... James could be.. Erm" Sirius seemed dumbstuck.

"How about Zak?" Peter said.

"No, Zak's a dumb name I am not going around with a name like ZAK!" James yelled.

"Just an idea." Peter said covering his face as though he were going to be hit.

"Okay I'll go by erm" He seemed to be thinking really hard. " Zak."

"But you just said-"

"I changed my mind Sirius you said you already had a name?"

"Yeah Ray, always wished that was my name anyway."

In the end Remus was Ryan, Sirus Ray , James Zak , and Peter Josh. They all went up to the common room talking about the days events "What about Professor Lucifer? I mean she has a nice butt when she's not wearing armor." Sirius said. " Sirius is that all you look at? Girls butts." Remus said. " Ah please Moony you were looking to" James said as he layed back in his arm chair. A girl entered she had long black hair with dark ocean blue eyes. " Padfoot butts aren't-" Remus paused looking at the girl, he hadn't noticed he was blushing.

Navaki sat in her armchair staring out what would of been a window in her usaul home. But was just a wall here. Tomorrow was her first class. Better be ready

Please review and maybe I'll get to updating before my step dad get's here. .


	4. Dragoens

A/N Okay sense I got another review I will write more before tomorrow. Plus I just feel like writing so enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a brain nor do I own Harry Potter. However JK Rowling does so do not sue me because it just happens I don't even own any money.

Navaki sat down at her desk waiting on the class. Hmmm let's see who do I have first? Ah yes Gryffindor 7th years. She sat back staring at the ceiling. Until she heard the bell ring then she looked down. Slowly people began to come in the room, first a boy named Neville (Surprisingly) then Ron, Harry, and Hermione and then she heard everyone else take there seats. "Okay class-" she noticed the Marauders were ploting something. " Excuse me gentlemen but can this wait untill after class?" "Yes ma'am" Sirius mumbled. "Okay today sense I'm sure you all ready know of boggarts and werewolves , or so this paper says. I will be teaching you far harder magic which will most likly show up on you N.E.W.T.S. But for today we are just going to desscuss about Dragoens. Now can any of you tell me what a Dragoen is?' (Not Dragon Dragoen there two diffrent things lol) she saw Remus and Hermione raising there hands. "Mr. Ryan what is a Dragoen?"

" A dragoen is a highly dangrous creature known for it's sharp claws."

"Very good ten points to Gryffindor.." she looked around.

"Mr. Potter what is the diffrence between a dragon and a dragoen?" Harry aprently didn't know the anwser.

"Er aren't dragoen's wings diffrent then most dragons?"

"That was halfly the anwser. But they also don't breath fire." She said smiling.

"Well shall we work on the spell to defeat dragoens?" everyone nodded some whispering to friends next to them.

"Okay this is a relatvly easy spell if you know what your doing." She aimed her wand at a target in the far side of the classroom and said _ Vicolas_ it shot out a very sharp spike which went right though it.

"I do not expect you to get that large of a spike if you do then tell me and I'll give Gryfinder 20 points for it each.

"So can anyone tell me before we began Why a spike would be an affective weapon?" Remus raised his hand again and so did Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

" Because a spike or any other sharp weapons, would pierce the heart of the dragoen which is it's greatest weakness." Remus looked as though he had been offended never had anyone in Hogwarts known more then him.

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor. Now if you'll all find a target you may began."

Remus had been the first to complete the task and had even been able to get as large spike as the Professor. He kept trying to show Sirius and Peter they were doing it wrong although James had gotten it down just fine. Not as well as Remus of course but at least he knew what he was suppose to say. they cept saying _Xicolas_ which made the target dance around. Finally the Proffesor came over to help. "It's _Vicolas not Xicolas._. They finnally got it. Then class was over.

"Wow did you see how well that girl did... I mean Joseph she was terrific" Remus said almost running into a wall.

"Jeez you got a crush on her or something Moony because remember we're not staying here. pernamently"

Joseph had been the girl with the long black hair and ocean blue eyes. That day she had forgotten her book and Remus had gotten a crush on her with first sight.

"Yeah Ryan you need to remember that, I mean were going back to Asia in two months." Peter said as two girls walked by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I don't think it will be all mushy exept maybe in like the 7th chapter when I make it so be afraid be very afraid.


	5. Mirror

**A/N** Thank so all so much for the reviews I'm really sorry it's been so long sense I updated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. No reason to sue me.

_Navaki was walking down a very narrow corridor, when she reached the end she found three doors. One of which was made of glass, one of wood which looked as though sealing something very dangerous, then a mirrior type door which had no handle. She looked in the mirrior and gasped at what she saw, a littlel girl with black hair and ocean blue. "She's one of my students isn't she? But why am I not in the mirrior."_

She woke up feeling as though she had just jumped out of a building. She gulped. "Water.." she mumbled walking in the corridor. She turned to the woman's bathroom where she had heard from students that had a girl in it named Myrtle. "What do you want?" Myrtle said angerily. "Water" "We have a kitchen you know." she ignored the girl's comment , drank some water, and walked back to her room. She somehow knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight so she sat in her armchair and began working on her lesson plan.

Remus woke up and began studying. It was early morning and no one else would be awake for sometime. Let's see he thought. I bet I can bet that Hermione girl's score on the exams. She couldn't be that smart.The little dork. He was reading "Dragoens or Dragons" when Sirus woke up. "Ya know we haven't pulled a prank yet. We really ought too. Your reading that again? Jeez this is what the 500th time you've read it." "It's the fifth Padfoot." "Oh, well James says we should dye Snape's hair pink and jinx him to run arounf saying he's fruity." " Sounds good" he put his book down relizing he wouldn't get to finish it. They walked off to breakfest once James and Peter had awakened. They saw at the high table. Proffeser Lucifer was talking to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore I had a very strange dream last night." she said

"We all do dear."

"I mean stranger then most."

"How was that?"

"I saw a mirror but I was not in the mirror it was Joseph Ida."

"Ah I understand I suppose you want to know why she was in the mirror and not you?"

"Correct."

"Well you know your from a diffrent demintion. What you don't know is that she is your reincarnation."

Keep reviewing and I'll write more. .


	6. The Dragoen and the Werewolf

A/n Yay I've got six reviews. Thank you all so much my day's been horrible. Sorry about the short chapter last time I promise to make this one longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I could write that well. Well I wouldn't be making a fanfic, I'd be making a book wouldn't I? You have no reason to sue me.

The Marauders stood close together. Today was the day. They would have the whole school laughing before the end of it. "Okay Peter your job is to dye his hair pink, Remus your going to distract him cuz your smartest, Sirius your gonna jinx him to walk around yelling he's fruity. Oh yeah and maybe to make it even funnyier then that Peter you could Jinx his robes to turn rainbow." The four of them snickered. James was brillant when it came to these types of things. He was brillant with girls too. Just last year James had manged to get a date with Lily Evans. Remus however was not that brave. Maybe he should watch James more closly maybe he could learn something from him for a change. Maybe then that girl.. Joseph would like him if he were a bit cooloer around girls. Just yesterday he had nearly fainted because Joseph had talked to him though it was just " 'scuse me have you seen my cat. I've looked everywhere for her. She's just gone missing." Sirius had replyed when Remus was about to faint. "Sorry Joe we haven't seen your cat. What's it's name and we'll tell you if we do." "Socks" Once she had walked off Remus relaxed. "What type of name is Socks?" Sirius said.

Now they were preparing to preform the prank. All Remus had to do was distract Snape long enough for Peter,James, and Sirus to do what they were going to do. "Proffeser?"

"Yes Ryan?" Snape growled.

"Erm I think there's something in your hair. Wait no no nvermind it may of just been greese." Remus said before Snape could even glare at him there was a flash of light and he was. dancing around the school saying he was fruty his hair pink and robes rainbow this made everyone laugh. They were right. It was the greatest prank ever. They even got Professor Luicfer laughing. Though they all four got detention. It was worth making a fool of Snape again one of the things they had missed the most.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face?"

"Yeah it was so funny we should of made him say he was gay"

"Naa everyone already knows that."

"Hey where'd Remus go?"

"Dunno"

"Maybe he's trying to ask that Joseph chick out"

"Most likly"

Okay where was the one place Joseph is almost always at. The libary. Surely enough he found her reading the book he had been reading just yesterday morning "Dragoens or Dragons". She looked up "Hi." "H-i-i-llo" "Hillo? Okay" Smart one Remus. He was surprised to see her smiling. What am I thinking I can't fall for her the moment she found out what I was- "She would freak out?" "You can read peoples mind!!!" "Whoops, well yeah I don't mean to but I end up reading peoples mind anyway."

"And I know your urm a Werewolf. It's fine really, I'm a dragoen well half anyway."

"Then why are you looking stuff up?" he asked curious that she was reading about them when she was one.

"Never hurts to know more, maybe theres a cure in here."

"When do half Dragoens transform?"

" New moon, Dunno why it doesn't really make sense to me."

" Interestng"

So Remus actully got a date he was going to Hogsmeade with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry next chapter won't be as mushy I promise. Just thought you all ought to learn a bit more about Joseph. Keep reviewing.


	7. Detintion with Snivellus

A/n: Sorry I haven't written for a few days we've had tests like everyday and I still have two to go, which I didn't study for. And Slytherian I shall put Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco in this chapter. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked to the Great hall for dinner. Ron started laughing at something Harry soon saw that Draco was getting yelled at by Professor Lucifer. "Wonder what he did."

"Dunno must of been something pretty bad to get Lucifer on his back." Harry said it was nice to know that there was now a teacher that didn't like Draco. Snape and Lucifer had the same creepy look to them but they were diffrent in many ways. Lucifer hated Slytherians not quite as much as Snape hated Griffindor, Lucifer seemed to have somewhat of kindness though she barly showed it and Snape well everyone knows Snape. Snape still had pink strekes in his hair. So as imagined he was still quite angry about what those exchange students had done. Ron said the reminded him of Fred and George. But Harry knew who they were they were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Petter Petigrew, and his father James Potter. He had seen them in the Pensieve on Snape's desk in his 5th year. Joseph sat by them because the Marauders had gotten detintion. "Hey Joe." "Hi Ronald" Harry laughed Ron hated it when Joseph called him Ronald. "Who those new kids have for detintion?" Ron asked trying to ignore the fact she called him Ronald. "Snape I feel sorry for them" she was smiling more then ever.

Back in detintion

Okay I would like 29 pages of lines from each of you saying _I will never disresect a teacher again_

"Oh but Snivellus we only want to get you annoyed." Sirius said tring to look inocent

"I'm sorry make that 50 pages" Snape growled. James groaned at this but started anyway

Draco ran in "Professor the griffindor team won't let us practice." Snape got up from his desk and went to follow Draco to the Quiddich feild.

"Stupid git"

"I know, how did he become a professor?" Sirius asked sarcastcly.

Once Snape has came back and they were done with their lines. They left for the Common Room.

Sorry short chapter I'll make the next one longer I promise.


	8. When boredom strikes

A/n Yay this chapter should be much much longer then the others well I hope anyway. ;; Thank you Slytherian-girl it's nice of you to say I'm a good writer I'll need to read one of your stories sometime I'm sure they're teriffic. .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter for god's sake if I did do you think I'd have such a crappy computer?

Navaki did not care for slytherians expecially not that greesey haired Malfoy kid. She had given him detention just yesterday because he was tampering with the Griffendor points or trying. However he had detention with Snape who she knew wouldn't be hard on him if had had detention with her he would be cleaning her swords and armor with no magic. But she would have to wait. She walked down to lunch the Marauders had put something sticky and gross in Snape's seat she allowed herself a smile. They were good they remind me of me and my friends as children though we weren't that good at magic then

1419 First School of Wichcraft and Wizardry

_Navaki, Kizer, and Seth had decided to pull possibly the greatest prank ever. They would use it on there least favorite teacher Professor Rein which was their Dark Arts teacher. They had set it all up the proffessor would sit down and fall through a hole which led to the sewer and then they had set up little stink pellet type things to go off which would distract him as he fell over only to find that he had a sticky resadue on him this made it where he wouldn't be able to move for about a day at the least. Okay so it was more of a plan that was keeping them from having homework. But it worked just as Kizer had planened it._

_end of flashback_

Those were great days. She hadn't noticed she was still smiling as Snape sat in his chair. Suddenly Snape pulled and pulled but couldn't get loose and suddenly a smell between stinkpellet and dungbombs erupted in the Great Hall coming from Snape's seat. Lucifer had to laugh and everyone else did.

Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were serprised they had gotten professor Lucifer to laugh. As soon as they saw she was Sirius said score and James said they must have outdone themselves this time. Pit the prank was not yet over James muttered a spell which made Snape's chair float upside down in midair. Everyone laughed again. This was a great prank better then any they had pulled in the past. Remus didn't mind it either because there was no serious damage done. Soon Snape and his chair were down though Snape nearly sat back down but inched away. Everyone clapped as Sirius, James, Peter,and even Remus bowed. Snape looked as though he wanted to tear them limb from limb. Snape was giving them all detention as Lucifer walked forward. "It was just a bit of fun Snape no reason for detention." Snape cringed but ended up not giving them detention he hated Lucifer. She always got in his way and absulotely loved torturing his slytherians. It didn't help she was so nice to these preteular students he wanted revenge for everything they had done to hime in the past. "I recomand you go back to your common room. Sirius was quite happy professor Lucifer had been on their side.

When they had arrived at the common room they noticed Hogsmeade was this weekend. "I can't go with you guys this time....."

"Why Rem- I mean Ryan?"

"Because I've got a date."

"Aww" Peter said sarcasticly.

"No I really do you guys I can't come with you."

"Who with?" Sirius asked.

"Umm Joseph.." Remus looked quite nervous, he wasn't sure weather he should or shouldn't go with Joseph.

"Oh then go mate, jeez all you had to do was tell us we'll live without ya." James said grinning broadly.

"Aw our little werewolf has grown up." Sirius pretended to wipe a tear.

"Shh.." Remus cautioned.

"Oh right sorry"

So they walked to the boys dormitry, to find Harry and Ron were both still there.

" Hey Harry hey Ron." they were both doing Potion's homework.

"Hey I don't suppose you have the answers for this do you Ryan?" Ron asked quickly

" No I haven't gotten to it yet where's Hermione?"

"Writing a letter to her _Vicky_"

"Oh that chick has a boyfriend wow why do all the dorks get boyfriends and girlfriends." Sirius said matter-of-factly

They all decided the had better get a start on the doing homework and began writing there essay for Potions.

A/n Okay so it wasn't all that long but still Iwas running outta ideas. Please review .


	9. Chapter 10

A/n: Okay three more chapters left. ;.; I am begining to get writer's offiacl block for this story so the next three chapters will be of farewells and this chapter is they're first and last Hogsmeade weekend. Don't worry there will be no mushyness I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does I only own the plot Joseph and Lucifer.

Sirius, Peter, and James went straight to Honeydukes, Peter said he needed more surgar. Though James and Sirus disagreed it was bad enough going to Hogsmeade without Remus during full moons but they new he was out on a date enjoying himeself.

"Do you think Moony'll get his first kiss?" Sirius said jokingly.

"Not before me Padfoot, I plan to get a kiss from Lily when we go back."

"Aw does Prongsy miss his girlfriend?"

"Shut up Padfoot." James looked over at Peter who was looking at some new sweet it was decorated for Chistmas said under it _Actully makes you turn green as a christmas tree_

"Eh that looks gross mate." James and Sirius broke out in laughter as Peter actully bought one. "Do you reckon he'll really turn green." "Maybe if we fix it it'll make him pink."

"Nah I'm tired of that type of stuff." James sighed

"Yeah Snape was enough. Who's up for Zonko's? I wanna see what new stuff they have." Sirius said Zonko's had been their favorite store ever sense their 3rd year. It had many of the things that helped them create most of their pranks. They walked in Sirius went over to where they had the stink pellets and dungbombs and picked a couple up. "I'm running low." James laughed.at Siriu's comment as they cheecked out some things they had never seen. "Wow!" Peter exclaimed looking at some strange object that looked as though it were an oversized dungbomb. "Yeah Wormtail we can drop it on your head while your sleeping." James said happily as though the thought had been the most brillant of all time. Peter however whimpered afraid they might actully do it. "I'm kidding how thick are you Wormtail?"

They noticed it was beginning to get late they needed to go back to Hogwarts and drop there candy Honeydukes candy and many items from Zonko's. Remus was back blushing.

"Did you get kissed Moony?" Sirius asked smiling wildly.

Remus simply blushed and went up to the Boys Dorm.

"I bet he did."

There'a the end of this chapter please review.


	10. The Marauder's Farewell

A/n: Don't worry princessash they shall notice in this chapter before they leave thanks for telling me you were confused cuz that means other peoples probably were too.

Disclaimer: I don't own it kay? JK Rowling rules Harry Potter and the Universe! Okay maybe not the universe.

"Hey James ya know that Harry kid you reken he's your son in the future." Sirius asked lying back in a arm chair.

" Of course he is! Are you a loon he has my hair and Lily's eyes I told you I would score before you!" James exclaimed he had noticed Harry and him could of been brothers they had the same untidy hair and were both pale the only diffrence was Harry had Lily's eyes. How James loved Lily's eyes.

"Hey that doesn't mean I haven't scored yet!"

" I doubt it I look so much better then you-"

Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared " Please come with me, the headmaster would like to speak to you." Remus put his book down, James stopped what he was saying, Sirius stood up, and Peter didn't understand what was happening. Sirius, James, and Remus knew this meant they were leaving for good. They didn't want to leave James wanted to get to know his son, Remus wanted to stay with Joseph and Sirius wasn't done with his pranks yet. But they followed the Proffessor to the headmaster's office.

"I am sure you know why your here." Dumbldore said as the four nodded.

"I've found a new port key to your time but it will not be here untill this afternoon please enjoy your stay while you can." Dumbledore had trouble seeing Sirius standing in front of him not knowing any of the tortures he would go through.

"So do we get to miss class sir." Sirus smiled widly.

"No I suppose you don't but I'm sure Miss Ida would like to say farewell to you all." Remus had been the only one to remember.her. He knew Sirius and James deep down would come to there last Defense Against The Dark Arts Class with Professor Lucifer.

Remus was right they went to their last class. " Okay can anyone tell me What is the diffrence between A Vampire and a Dragoen?" But they weren't listening they were looking at the Professor's new skirt and talking to Harry.

"So let me get this straight I get married to Lily and have you and then what?"

"Umm I don't think I should tell you..."

"I get devorced don't I?"

Remus had to laugh. the bell rang and Remus went to catch up with Joseph "Um Joe well I'm leaving today and I just wanted to say bye and I'll miss you. Joe giggled " I know _Remus_ your going back to your own time and maybe you can say hi to my mom and dad for me.' "I'll miss you too Remus." she kissed him on the cheek and walked off "Bye I hope I'll see you again someday even if it is your older self." she waved. How did she know I was Remus we'd been really careful to make sure no one knew and yet Joe did somehow.

They went back to the common room to pack. James was having some problems shutting his suitcase he had bought so much junk at Hogsmeade. it was overflowing Remus casted a spell on it to stay shut and finish packing his things. Well I suppose we go know Remus thought begining to walk to the headmaster's office Sirius, Peter, and James lagging behind.

"Are you all ready?" Dumbledore picked up what appeared to be a coke can and put it on the table. Remus,James,Sirius, and Peter held on to their belongings and touched the coke can all at the same time.

BAM They landed right in the great hall in their own time. Lily raised a browl. "How was your summer James?" Suddenly the four boys burst out laughing. "It was great Lily I met our son."

"James you really have lost your mind."

A/N: Next one's the last chapter peoples. Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
